Bio-Trips
Bio-Trips is a DVD. It features all the episodes that feature someone or something shrinking down and entering someone else's body. 2 exclusive episodes will also be added. Episodes #A Hard Act to Swallow #I've Got You Under My Skin #Mini Mimi #A Gut Feeling #I Have My Heart Set on You #Whole Hearted #Tiny Enemy Within #Mind Over Massacre (Season 32) #Belly Boom #The Incredible Shrinking Anteater #The Gland Tour #A Strong Stomach (DVD Exclusive episode) #A Pickle in a Lamb (DVD Exclusive episode) Special Features *Special commentary from creators *Making of "I've Got You Under My Skin" *Fan art *Deleted scenes *HTF Break: Finger Lickin' Good *CTAs for Josh, Decker, Doc, Biohazard, Mimi and the penguins (Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus) *Character trivia game Blurb (on back) Watch your favourite friends and teams enter bodies of others! Hosts include: Sniffles, Lumpy, Flaky, Giggles, Splendid, Petunia, Mimi, Flippy, Freezer, Josh, Nutty and even Lammy! Now with cool special features. Over 50 minutes of biological exploration enough to help you pass your Biology school tests! #A Hard Act to Swallow: Sniffles eats an ant, but gets more than he bargained for when the other ants come to rescue the ant. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Giggles gets a cold, and Sniffles plans to use his submarine to go inside her. But with Lumpy catching Giggles' cold, it's another adventure for Sniffles. #Mini Mimi: Sniffles accidentally shrinks Mimi with his latest invention. Now Mimi must face the terrors of being tiny. Wandering around Pop and Cub's house, being swallowed by Flaky and being crushed by Lumpy's weights are the real terrors. #A Gut Feeling: Lifty and Shifty use a sub (that they stole from Sniffles) to enter Giggles' gut. Now Sniffles, Josh, Toothy and Lumpy must follow them and give them more than they can stomach. #I Have My Heart Set on You: After a recent accidental murder, Splendid decides that he should give up his superpowers. Little did Toothy, Hippy and Trippy know, that Splendid's superpowers are sourced in his superheroic gut. #Whole Hearted: Josh finds out that the only way to a girl's heart is through the stomach, when he goes inside his girlfriend Petunia. #Tiny Enemy Within: Devious plots a diabolical scheme on Mimi, by going inside her. Never to fear, the penguins and Posy and Negy can stop this villainous scoundrel. #Mind Over Massacre: Splendid fights Evil Flippy, inside Flippy's own head! #Belly Boom: Freezer swallows a bomb and the remaining penguins must go inside him before the bomb detonates. #The Incredible Shrinking Anteater: Sniffles shrinks himself to get payback on the ants. Little he does know, that he would be ingested by a certain germaphobe. #The Gland Tour: The inner workings of a skunk's anal glands are (inadvertantly) explored after some friends end up inside Petunia. #A Strong Stomach: Josh gets stomach flu and Sniffles assigns Biohazard to delve deep into Josh to eradicate the virus. #A Pickle in a Lamb: Lammy accidentally ingests Mr Pickles. Now Mr Pickles must find a way to escape Lammy or he will end up being digested. Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise